1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech recognition method for performing an automatic dialing function using speech recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
A human being communicates his/her thoughts to others with speech.
The speech that is a means for communication between human beings is used as a means for communication between a human being and machinery.
In other words, a speech recognition technique is applied to the operation of daily used electric and electronic equipment.
Especially, applying of the speech recognition technique to a mobile telephone accomplishes various advantages in use.